The Catastrophe
by Dannichigo
Summary: What if the poison Shinichi Kudo was given turned him into a cat? What if he wasn't found by Ran but by Kaitou KID himself! Would this turn into a new friendship or the greatest rivalry ever seen by the world? The only way to find out is to read. KaixShin
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**Kaitou KID: Where did the author go?**

**Shinichi: Hiding in the closet from the lawyers because she forgot to do a disclaimer.**

***Shouting in back* NOOOOOOO! BEGONE EVIL LAWYERS! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Crashing and banging on a door*  
**

**KID: I guess we should do one for her then.**

**Shinichi: Yeah, I guess we should.**

**Shinichi and KID: Dannichigo doesn't own us or Detective Conan/Case Closed so we must ask all lawyers to leave her alone. Thank you. *Bow together*  
**

**Me: *sniffle with lots of bruises and bloody nose* Indeed, I don't own them. *Breaks down crying* T^T  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Prologue: How It All Began

It was another typical day for Shinichi Kudo, the Great High School Detective. He and his best friend, Ran Mouri, had just finished the ride, Mystery Coaster at Tropical Land, when they had the misfortune to run into a murder. An ex-girlfriend of the victim had killed him using the pearls he had gotten her long ago strung on piano wire and a hook as the ride went through a tunnel. Shinchi, had of course, solved the case quickly and was now walking away from the ride with Ran.

Ran had been crying as they walked.

"C'mon Ran." Shinichi said. "It's ok."

"No it's not okay!" she yelled at him. "I just saw someone beheaded and you are telling me it's ok?" she continued to rant with tears in her eyes. Shinichi flinched and stuttered out a reply.

"B-but Ran." He stammered. "This kind of thing happens every day." _Uh oh, wrong choice of words..._ He thought as Ran shot another glare at him.

"No it doesn't! Maybe around you Mr. Great Detective!" she yelled. "I am just a girl so I'm not used to this kind of thing!" Shinichi started to sweat a little when he noticed one of the men who had been riding the coaster with them. He was a bit of a short man dressed all in black with sunglasses to hide his eyes and was looking around nervously as he ran into a dark alley way.

"Go ahead without me, Ran!" Shinichi called back to her as he took after the man. "I'll catch up with you later!"

"W-wait! Shinichi!" Ran called after him. _What is this feeling?_ She thought as she watched him disappear into the shadows, her hand still raised to stop him. _Why do I feel like I'll never see him again?_

Shinichi slowly followed the man taking great pains to not be seen. _There!_ He spotted the man in black with a shorter stubby man who appeared to be a CEO of some big company.

"I-I have it right here." The shorter man stuttered as he held up a large suit case. When he opened it, it was filled with hundreds of yen. _There must be at least a million yen in there!_ Shinichi thought as he pulled out a small camera he always kept on him. "P-please! J-just give me the film!" He continued. _Blackmail!_ Shinichi thought as he snapped a few pictures.

The man in black laughed. "Fine then. Here." he said tossing a small black cylinder to him. "Now you can feel a bit safer about your companies gun smuggling." The old man caught the cylinder, dropping the case full of money. Shinichi continued watching and snapping pictures, he was so absorbed into what was happening behind him. Shinichi had forgotten about the other man.

"Your detective game... IS OVER!" a voice said behind him, finishing what he was saying as he swung a metal bar down unto Shinichi's head. Shinichi stumbled from his hiding spot and fell heavily onto the grass. _D-damn._He thought as his vision began to get blury. _Forgot about the other one._

"G-Gin!" cried the man's partner. The CEO, frightened ran off. Noticing this, the shorter of the two men cursed.

"Don't worry about it. We can get him later." Gin said in a cold voice. He was dressed similar to the other except he was wearing a long black coat and had blond hair that almost reached waist. "For now, let's deal with this little rat. You should be more careful, Vodka. Next time, I might not be so forgiving of any mistakes." Gin said as he reached a hand into his jacket.

"Alright," Vodka said, loading a gun he had hidden in his coat.

"NO GUNS!" Gin yelled at Vodka, causing him to flinch. "The police are still around from when this little brat solved the murder. If you fire that gun without a silencer you'll only bring them down upon us. Let's try something a little less traceable." he said as he pulled a small black case from the pocket he had been reaching for. As he opened it to reveal red and white pills, Vodka gasped in surprise.

"B-but Gin! That hasn't been tested yet!" he said.

"Hmph, knowing that it came from Sherry, we know that it will most likely kill." He said slipping the pill into Shinichi's mouth. Shinichi struggled to not swallow but Gin forced him to by pouring water from a silver tube into his mouth. Swallowing, the pill entered into Shinichi.

"Good bye, Great Detective." Gin said, turning to disappear back into the shadows the he had come from with his partner, Vodka.

_D-damn._ Shinichi thought as pain began to spread all over his body. _W-what's happening to me? Will I really die here?_ Shinichi passed out from the pain, awaiting death to ease it.

* * *

**Yay! A new story I made. I think this is going to be my best as I am getting really into it. ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts by Reading & Reviewing! I love my readers and I love my reviewers even more. ^-^ I gots cyber pocky for reviewers! *Hands out cyber pocky to reviewers* Thanks for reading and...  
**

**I LOST THE GAME! ^0^  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

id:6969789

**Kaitou KID: Where did the author go?**

**Shinichi: Hiding in the closet from the lawyers because she forgot to do a disclaimer.**

***Shouting in back* NOOOOOOO! BEGONE EVIL LAWYERS! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Crashing and banging on a door* **

**KID: I guess we should do one for her then.**

**Shinichi: Yeah, I guess we should.**

**Shinichi and KID: Dannichigo doesn't own us or Detective Conan/Case Closed so we must ask all lawyers to leave her alone. Thank you. *Bow together* **

**Me: *sniffle with lots of bruises and bloody nose* Indeed, I don't own them. *Breaks down crying* T^T **

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes. _I'm alive? Huh, how ironic._ He thought struggling to get up. _Huh? What's this heavy cloth on top of me?_ Shinichi struggled out from underneath the cloth. Turning around, he sat down and looked at what had been on top of him. _Wait a second,_ he thought. _Those look like my clothes!_ His eyes went wide in surprise. He slowly looked down at his body, dreading what he might see. With a yowl he shot up into the air. _A cat? I'm a freaking cat!_ He thought. _No kidding that wasn't tested on a human before!_

"Hey! I heard something from over hear!" a voice called.

_Oh no! I can't let anyone see me!_ Shinichi thought, starting to panic. _There!_ Shinichi spotted some bushes and ran into them to hide.

A man in a police uniform walked into the alleyway. Spotting the clothes he ran over to them.

"There's some bloody clothes over at my location." he said into his radio. "I'm in an alleyway over by the mystery coaster."

"Roger that." responded a voice over the radio. "We'll be over there soon."

_I better get out of here before more people come._ Shinichi thought as he slid into the shadows, blue eyes glowing.

Shinichi continued to wander around Tropical Land, running every now and then from people who tried to catch him. It was at one of these times that he met his new owner.

Shinichi was running for the fifth time from a security officer that had spotted him. He smirked as he jumped, twisted, and ran between peoples' legs while the officer stumbled behind him try to get him. He let the man get close a couple times only to pounce on his head and run off in the opposite direction. The guests at Tropical Land thought this was hilarious and some even followed for a couple minutes to watch the antics.

_I'm getting pretty good with this new body._ Shinichi thought still smirking as he ran. Ran straight into someone's legs ending upside down.

"Well hello there." said a voice picking Shinichi up by his scruff. Shinichi's jaw almost fell open when he saw the face of who was picking his up. It was someone who looked just like him! Except on closer look the eyes had a hint of indigo in the blue and the hair was messier.

"Kaito!" a girl's voice called. A girl who looked a lot like Ran came running up to the boy, who Shinichi now knew as Kaito.

"Hey Aoko." he said turning his head a little to look at her.

"Aw! What a cute kitty! Where'd you find him?" She asked Kaito as she took him from Kaito's grip and craddled him. Before Kaito had a chance to respond, another voice, this time a deep older males called out.

"You there! Is that your cat?" the officer yelled at Kaito as he caught up, panting.

"Uh, no sir." said Aoko. "I saw him holding it." She said pointing to Kaito. The officer now looked at Kaito with a glare.

"Huh? What? Oh." he looked at the cat. "This thing?" he said pointing at him. Shinichi glared at Kaito for calling him a thing.

"This cat has been a lot of trouble! It even made a fool out of me!" he started ranting at Kaito. Kaito now looked thoughtfully at the cat.

"Oh really?" he said. "Is that so?" He looked at Shinichi again. "Then, yes. Yes, this is my cat." His answer startled Aoko and Shinichi. The officer merely glared at Kaito.

"Very well then." he said. "Take that cat home and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir!" Kaito said with a big smile.

When the officer had left and Aoko, Kaito, and Shinichi were alone again, both Aoko and Shinichi looked at him.

"Why did you say that this is your cat?" Aoko asked him. Shinichi nodded his head in agreement with her question.

"Well," said Kaito. "This cat looks like it needs a home and I've been wanting a pet lately. Not only are cats the natural enemy of f-those finny things, but if he can make trouble for an officer like that then I think we're a perfect pair!" he finished with a smile.

"Well, okay." said Aoko a bit more convinced now.

"I better take this cat to my house now." Kaito said picking Shinichi up from her arms. "Sorry to end our date like this." He said with a wink.

"D-date?" Aoko squeaked. "Kaito you pervert! Who would go on a date with you?" She yelled at him regaining her composure.

Kaito merely ran off laughing. When he and Shinichi were a considerable distance, he got a better look at his new pet.

"Huh. A black cat with blue eyes." he said peering into Shinichi's eyes. "That's a strange color. Oh well." Kaito soon was out of Tropical Land and was walking along before pulling out a phone. Dialing a number, he put the phone to his ear, waiting a couple rings before it picked up.

"Hey, Jii. It's Kaito." he said into the phone. "Yeah, can you come and pick me up from Tropical Land?" Silence for a second as he listened. "Yeah, I would take the train, but I have a new friend with me and I don't know whow he'll react on a train." Again, silence. "Ok, yeah. See you soon." He hung up and put it back into his pocket. "Well, all settled. Now we just have to wait for Jii. Then we can take you to your new home in Ekoda!" He said smiling his wide grin again.

_Ekoda?_ Thought Shinichi. _But then how do I know how everyone will react?_ He started to panic a little.

"Hey! Calm down!" Kaito said adjusting his hold on the squirming Shinichi. Shinichi kept on squirming and eventually got free, but Kaito was too quick and soon had him in his arms again in a tighter hold. After a couple more minutes of struggling, Shinichi gave up realizing that he couldn't get free from Kaiito's firm grip. About ten minutes later, a car pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal an old balding man with a mustache.

"Hey, Jii." Kaito said sliding into the front passenger seat. The old man looked at Shinichi in Kaito's arms.

"So this is your little friend, Young Master?" Jii said as Kaito shut the door with Shinichi in his lap.

"Yep," Kaito said grinning. "I found him at Tropical Land running from a security officer. Apparently this cat made a complete fool out of the man." He continued with a laugh. Jii laughed then ruffled the fur on Shinichi's head. In response, Shinichi pinned his ears and stuck his tongue out.

Kaito merely laughed. "See what I mean?"

"Indeed, Young Master." Jii continued as he drove the car. As Jii and Kaito talked about things, Shinichi sat in Kaito's arms observing him. After a couple hours drive, Jii pulled up in front of a house with the name Kuroba on it.

_Kuroba, huh? That name sounds familiar._ Shinichi thought as he yawned. Kaito noticing the yawn, carefully took Shinichi inside to put him to bed. Going up a set of stairs in the house, Kaito opened a door and walked in, setting Shinichi on the bed in the process. Shinichi, not caring for his surroundings as he was tired from the long day, curled up on the bed with another yawn. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep letting the comfort of the sheets take him into sweet dreams in hopes of a better tomorrow.

* * *

**I am so evil, aren't I? ^-^ Love ending chapters like that. ^0^ Anways, please R&R! I have cake for anyone that does! XD Oh, and for those of you that know this...**

**Edit: I can't believe no one noticed that until now... When I said Shinichi the cat stuck his tongue out, I spelled it 'sutck'. XD Anyways, fixed now and I am working on updates! Getting a laptop soon so I should be able to start updating faster. ^-^**

**I LOST THE GAME! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Home

**Kaitou KID: Where did the author go?**

**Shinichi: Hiding in the closet from the lawyers because she forgot to do a disclaimer.**

***Shouting in back* NOOOOOOO! BEGONE EVIL LAWYERS! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Crashing and banging on a door*  
**

**KID: I guess we should do one for her then.**

**Shinichi: Yeah, I guess we should.**

**Shinichi and KID: Dannichigo doesn't own us or Detective Conan/Case Closed so we must ask all lawyers to leave her alone. Thank you. *Bow together*  
**

**Me: *sniffle with lots of bruises and bloody nose* Indeed, I don't own them. *Breaks down crying* T^T  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Home

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes, blinking to get the sleep out of them. It was morning with the sun brightly shining through the window. Stretching he started to look around, then panicked.

_Where am I? How did I get here?_ He thought then remembered what had happened. With a sigh, he sat back down and curled his tail around his paws. _What am I going to do now?__No one knows where I am and the found the bloody clothes as well. My phone was in there so I can't contact anyone, even though I doubt that I can talk to anyone._ Shinichi felt something shift against him. At first he jumped but then realized it was merely his new owner, Kaito Kuroba shifting in his sleep. Shinichi climbed onto Kaito's chest and peered into his face. _Strange how I get picked up by someone who looks just like me._ Kaito shifted again then opened his eyes.

"Agh!" he yelled falling out of the bed in surprise while Shinichi yowled and jumped over onto the bed where Kaito had just been. Kaito sat up rubbing his head. "Oh, yeah. I brought home a cat last night." he said standing up. "Well, let's get some breakfast in us before we do anything else." Kaito said as he changed his clothes then walked down stairs to the kitchen. Shinichi followed, jumping down each step. As Kaito peered into the fridge, Shinichi jumped onto the counter.

"Well, let's see. I can make myself some eggs, so I guess you can have some milk." Kaito said as he pulled a carton from the fridge and poured some milk into a bowl before he set it in front of Shinichi. He looked down at the bowl before wrinkling his nose and pushing it away with his paw.

"That's funny." Kaito said scratching the back of his head. "I thought cats like milk."

Shinichi glared at Kaito for a little bit. _Fine, I might as well drink it since I might not get much else._ He thought before grudgingly walking back to the milk and lapping some up. _Hey, this isn't too bad._ He thought as he started to drink it a big faster. Kaito smiled then went to make his eggs. When they were done he sat down next to where Shinichi was eating and finished off his food.

When they were both done, Shinichi walked over to Kaito and started rubbing against him, purring.

_Wait a second! What am I doing?_ He thought as he stopped suddenly with a look of surprise. _I'm starting to act more like a cat! How can I ever get back to my body if I don't remember that I am a human?_ He thought in a panic.

Meanwhile, Kaito stood up and grabbed Shinichi.

"We should go get some cat supplies." He said partially to himself and a bit to Shinichi. "Wait, first I should name you, shouldn't I?"

_What? Name me! But I already have a name!_ Shinichi thought inreduously. _I don't need some person naming me!_ But Kaito can't understand cats so Shinichi's dislike never got to him.

"Hmmm..." Kaito headed back up stairs to his room while still holding Shinichi. "What could I name you?" He said outloud as he looked around his room for inspiration. Then, his eyes landed on a pile of books on his desk. "I've got it!" He exclaimed with a big grin. He held Shinichi up so that he could look into Shinichi's eyes. Shinichi did not look very happy at the prospect of a new name. "I'm going to call you Lupin!" Shinichi's jaw almost dropped.

_Me? A great detective named after a thief? I think not!_ He thought starting to struggle. Kaito took his struggling to happiness.

"I guess you like that name, huh?" He said still grinning.

_Like it? Like it? I HATE it!_ Shinichi thought glaring at Kaito. Kaito ignored Shini-, no Lupin's glare.

"Let's go get you some things if you are going to be staying here." Kaito said happily as he carried Lupin back downstairs. Setting him down for a second, Kaito slipped on his shoes than scooped Lupin back up before he could get away. "Come along! Let's go!" He said cheerily as he opened the door and stepped outside.

Before long, Kaito and Lupin reached a nearby pet store. There, Kaito bought some cans of cat food, dry cat food, a water bowl, food bowl, some toys, and, much to Lupin's dismay, a white cat collar with a small silver circle hanging from it that read Kaito's name and address with a matching leash. The leash and collar were put on Lupin right away so Kaito could just loop the leash around his wrist in order to carry the other bags. Soon they were back in the house where Kaito let Lupin off of the leash so he could explore his new home. Lupin's water bowl and food bowl were set up in the kitchen while his toys were separated into Kaito's room and the living room. The cat food was put into the pantry while some of the dry was put into the food bowl for Lupin to reach at any time.

"All done." Kaito said when he finished putting the last of the cans away. "Come Lupin!" he called to Lupin who had been watching from the counter the whole time with his cerulean blue eyes. Kaito shivered a little when his eyes met the cats for they seemed a bit too intelligent for a cat, but Kaito has never been one to think too much about things. "Come on Lupin." he said again starting for the stairs. But Lupin merely turned his back on Kaito as if giving him the silent treatment.

_What am I? A dog?_ He thought as he humphed a little kitty humph. Kaito almost laughed out loud when he heard it. Suddenly, Kaito had an evil idea on how to get Lupin to come. Slowly grabbing something off of the couch, he snuck up behind Lupin while grinning a large smile. He knew Lupin could tell he was coming as his ears twitched, but kept on anyways. Then he dangled something in front of Lupin.

_What? A cat toy? You must be joking. You seriously don't think I am going to chase that thing?_ Lupin thought as Kaito bounced it in front of his face, his wide eyes following it.

SWAT! _What?_ Lupin thought in surprise as his paw shot out of its own accord to hit the toy. Kaito laughed as Lupin crouched down to try and get it again. _Well, it might actually be fun._ Lupin thought as he continued to chase it a bit. Kaito slowly moved up the stairs leading the now playful Lupin up them and into his room.

"Aaaand... Got you!" he said suddenly slamming the door shut behind Lupin. Lupin jumped and looked around in surprise, his fur fluffed up a little. Then he spotted Kaito laughing with the toy still in his hand.

_Tha-that thing is evil!_ Lupin thought glaring at the toy. _It hypnotized me! I swear!_ Apparently, Lupin is a bit more cat like than he first thought.

Kaito sighed a bit before going to sit on his bed and stare at a poster on his wall. Lupin hadn't noticed this photo before. He trotted over to Kaito before jumping into his lap, a little bit worried at the sudden change in his new friend. (Lupin would never call anyone 'master' or 'owner') Kaito continued to stare at the poster a little more serious than usual as he absent-mindedly scratched Lupin as he rubbed against his clothes.

"Dad..."

Lupin looked up at Kaito then to the poster. It was of a man in about his twenties wearing a nice tux and holding a top hat in one hand. White doves and confetti floated about the man. Lupin thought for a second before remembering where he had seen this man before.

_AH! That's Toichi Kuroba, a famous magician. But, didn't he die 8 years ago?_ Then he realized what he had been dense enough to not see. _Toichi is Kaito's dad! No wonder he is sad when he looks at this poster!_

Kaito gently picked up Lupin and set him next to him on the bed before standing up. He walked over to the poster and put his hand on it. Then pushed and it gave way! Lupin's eyes widened in shock.

_Wha-?_ He thought as Kaito walked into the room where the picture spun revealing a figure cloaked all in white. A figure that Lupin could never forget. _Kaito is Kaitou KID?_ He thought now completely shocked. _I got picked up by Kaitou KID himself?_

* * *

**Please R&R people! I need them to survive! T^T Please? *cute Puss In Boots eyes* Anways, I am speed creating this chapters so they should update reletivly fast. If they don't, please yell at me. ^-^ Thank you for reading and...**

**I LOST THE GAME! And the cake was a lie. ^-^  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Kaitou KID's New Partner

**Kaitou KID: Where did the author go?**

**Shinichi: Hiding in the closet from the lawyers because she forgot to do a disclaimer.**

***Shouting in back* NOOOOOOO! BEGONE EVIL LAWYERS! LEAVE ME ALONE! *Crashing and banging on a door*  
**

**KID: I guess we should do one for her then.**

**Shinichi: Yeah, I guess we should.**

**Shinichi and KID: Dannichigo doesn't own us or Detective Conan/Case Closed so we must ask all lawyers to leave her alone. Thank you. *Bow together*  
**

**Me: *sniffle with lots of bruises and bloody nose* Indeed, I don't own them. *Breaks down crying* T^T  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 3: Kaitou KID's New Partner

Lupin sat in shock for a few seconds before noticing Kaito had gone into the secret room. He shook his head to get a hold of himself then jumped off of the bed and followed him.

"It's funny." Kaito said suddenly as they entered a secret room. "It's been 8 years and I still can't get over it. But I swear I shall get Pandora before those bastards in black get it! I shall steal it and then... I shall destroy it! Those who took my father from me shall never get what they wish!"

Lupin looked up at Kaito noticing in surprise that the normally happy and hyper KID was actually shaking in anger! _Wow..._ Lupind thought sadly. _He must have really loved his dad..._ Lupin stood onto his hind legs and leaned up against Kaito's.

"Meow!" He said looking worried at Kaito. Kaito jumped a little at Lupin's presence. Kaito looked down at Lupin and smiled.

"Trying to cheer me up, huh?" he said scratching Lupin's head.

"Meow!" Lupin said happily while purring. Kaito laughed then stood back up.

"Well, then. It's time to get to work tonight." Kaito said donning his Kaitou KID outfit. He was about to leave when tiny claws dug into his pant leg.

"Meow! Meow!" Lupin said pulling KID's pant leg. "Meow!" _Take me with you! I'll help!_ He seemed to be saying which he was indeed.

KID smiled and picked Lupin up.

"Ok then Lupin! You want to help?"

"Meow!" Lupin said while purring happily. KID laughed at the reply.

"Ok then! But we are going to have to change your look a little since we don't want anyone to recognize you." He said while pulling out a small white capsule from one of his many hidden pockets. He set Lupin on the ground then backed up a little before flicking the capsule at Lupin. It exploded when it hit his fur, surprising Lupin a little. But when it cleared, Lupin was now a white cat with bright blue eyes.

"Why Lupin!" KID said laughing as he picked him up. "You actually look quite cute in white!"

Lupin growled a little at that but then licked KID's cheek.

"Very well then, my new partner Kaitou Cat." KID said as he placed Kaitou Cat on his shoulder. "Let the night, begin." He said leaving the room with his cloak fluttering behind him as he set out for a new heist, a new jewel that could be Pandora, and for a new partnership and friendship...

* * *

**I'm sorry for lying about the cake! T^T Please still review! I love all of my readers. ^-^ And sorry for it being so short. I'm just ending each chapter where I think it is best. Next will most likely be longer as it is about... Just as you guessed! It's about their first heist together! ^0^ Hope you enjoy!**

**I LOST THE GAME! ^0^  
**


	5. Chapter 4: First Heist of Kaitou Cat

**Kaitou KID: I feel terribly sorry for the author, don't you Lupin?**

**Lupin: Meow! _I do indeed feel sorry for her. That's why you should never skip out on disclaimers._**

**KID: Maybe I should bail her out...**

**Lupin: Meow! _Give her a bit to remember why disclaimers are important._**

**Me: (From jail cell) Evil lawyers stuck me here. T^T Anyways, I have learned my lesson and now shall remember to always say Detective Conan/Case Closed is not mine. Thank you. (hangs head)**

**POOF! (Disappears with Kaitou KID and Lupin)**

**Anyways, thank you to all reviewed. I apologize for not putting this in sooner as I was not on a computer with access to my particular email. To all who reviewed, I put replies to your reviews below. Again thanks, and enjoy the humiliation of Inspector Ginzo Nakamori. ^-^**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 4: First Heist of Kaitou Cat

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori, father of Aoko Nakamori (Kaito's friend from earlier in the story), was known as the head of the Kaitou KID Capture Squad. Inspector Nakamori once chased the previous KID, Kaito's father Toichi, until 8 years ago when Toichi died and KID vanished from the face of the Earth, a living legend of Phantoms. Now, after Kaito had taken up the mantle of KID to get revenge for his father, Inspector Nakamori has done nothing but chase after KID to try and catch the elusive Phantom. On this night, he stood in the room of Kaitou KID's target, The Angel's Tear, a huge diamond that was so beautifully cut it was said to be the tear from an angel as no human could ever cut such a perfect diamond.

"Get ready everyone! Only five minutes until Kaitou KID gets here!" he yelled in his famous voice of loud proportions. "Kaitou KID could come from anywhere!" He continued to rant.

"Actually, Inspector Nakamori. It is exactly 04:53.23 and my watch only loses 0.001 seconds each year and it is exactly 4 years 23 days 8 hours 19 minutes and 52 seconds old." said a voice behind Inspector Nakamori. The Inspector turned to glare at a blond teen behind him.

"Saguru Hakuba! How many times do I have to tell you that this is not your business and should stay out?" He yelled at Hakuba who merely held his hand over his ear to block out Inspector Nakamori's yell.

_Come Kaito,_ Hakuba thought. _I shall catch you in the act tonight and reveal to all who you really are, Kaitou Kuroba!_ Hakuba doesn't actually know that Kaito is KID but he has his suspiscions as he is as good of a detective as Shinichi Kudo, the Great Detective of the East and another detective who shall be revealed later on.

Hakuba glanced at his fancy pocket watch again.

"5." He began counting down.

"4." The newer cops shifted nervously.

"3." A breath above them slowed.

"2." Tiny claws clicked upon the tiles.

"1." A thumb twitched over a button.

"0." And suddenly the lights went out.

"Stay calm!" Inspector Nakamori yelled at the officers who were starting to panic now. "Pull out your flashlights! Aim them towards the case!" He shouted instructions to the officers who tried to quickly obey.

"No need for that, dear Inspector." said a cocky voice above Inspector Nakamori. Everyone froze as a spotlight came down from above the case that held the Angel's Tear. And beneath the spotlight, above the case, stood the great uncatchable Kaitou KID with his signature smirk on his face while his top hat and monocle shadowed his eyes.

"KID!" Screamed Inspector Nakamori. "GET HIM!" He yelled. KID sighed as the officers immediately began to play their favorite game, Pile-On-The-Bandit. Instead of disappearing in smoke like he usually did, he held up his gloved hands to his mouth and whistled! At first nothing happened but then a flash of whitecame bounding around the room landing on each of the officers heads and forcing them to land around the case instead of on it. At first, Inspector Nakamori couldn't tell what this white streak was, but when it stopped on KID's shoulder, his jaw dropped in pure shock.

On KID's shoulder sat a pure white cat with a miniature sized top hat and monocle that matched KID's perfectly! The darn cat even had a cat version of KID's smirk on its face! That was the last straw for poor Inspector Nakamori.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A CAT DOING HERE?" He yelled in full force causing both the cat and KID to wince a little. Even Hakuba who saw standing behind Nakamori against the wall did not go unaffected by his yell.

"It would appear sir, that Kaitou KID has found himself a new playmate." Hakuba said as he wiped some cat paw prints off of his face where Lupin, or now Kaitou Cat, had seem fit to bounce off of.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Inspector Nakamori yelled again. "KID! Explain yourself!" He yelled again.

KID smirked then took a bow after jumping off of the case and restoring the lights, which only infuriated the Inspector even more.

"Forgive me," he said in a very cocky gentlemenly voice. "I have not yet introduced my new little partner. This is Kaitou Cat." He said as his grin only got wider and even stifled a small laugh.

A vein on Inspector Nakamori's forehead throbbed a little as the cat even had the nerve to bow just like KID.

"Get them!" He yelled even louder, if that was even possible.

KID pulled the brim over his eyes a bit more while nodding his head to Nakamori.

"I'm afraid Cat and I must take our leave now." he said as Cat jumped onto KID's shoulder now holding the Angel's Tear in his mouth.

Inspector Nakamori was stunned. He hadn't even noticed that the cat had even jumped off of KID's shoulder much less grab the diamond.

"Farewell Inspector!" KID said with a large smirk on his face as he threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Get up!" Inspector Nakamori shouted to the officers. "He couldn't have gotten very far!" The officers got up, albeit a little wobbly from the cat jumping on their heads, and followed Inspector Nakamori out of the room at top speed to catch KID. Hakuba, who had just watch mostly in silence during the exchange, sighed shaking his head as he tucked his watch into his pockets again.

As he left the room, he noticed an officers boot disappearing around the opposite corner that Inspector Nakamori had gone. Curious, Hakuba followed and spotted an officer at the next turn of the hallway bending down to scratch a white cat which was now without the hat and monocle.

"Hello KID." Hakuba said as he walked up to the officer. The officer turned to him and smirked.

"Hello my dear detective." The officer said standing back up with the cat now in his arms.

"Wonderful job tonight." Hakuba said. "I was just wondering, how did you get a cat to do that for you?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." The officer said shacking a finger at Hakuba. "Never ask a Magician to reveal his secrets. It's considered a bit rude." He said as the cat moved to the top of his head where it sat staring down at Hakuba with cerulean blue eyes.

_Strange eyes for a cat._ Hakuba thought before bringing his attention back to the thief before him.

"My apologies then." Hakuba said with a hint of sarcasm. "Might I just ask instead, how are you going to escape now?" He asked suddenly as he slapped a pair of handcuffs onto KID's wrist.

KID acted shocked for a second while the cat on top of his head hissed at Hakuba.

"Now, detective, did you really think you can hold me with that?" he said smirking as he threw down another smoke bomb and made his escape to the roof, now in his KID uniform and the cat , again in its own little uniform.

Hakuba waved the smoke aside coughing, before throwing down the fake arm with the handcuffs still attached to it.

"Damn," he cursed. "I thought I had him."

Hakuba turned and looked out one of the nearby windows, at the turn in the hallway, watching a figure in white flew through the night on a hang-glider, no doubt holding the cat on his back and laughing at the antics of the officers and detectives attempting to catch the elusive Phantom of the Night and his new partner, the Kaitou Cat.

* * *

**Here is replies to reviews, if you haven't reviewed before, then just skip to the last bit for a little something. ^-^**

**To Hinata Utaku (if s/he ever gets back into this story):**

**-1st review: Thank you for liking my story. And recaping the story was mainly for my parents who shall be reading it later on and for my friends on facebook who may want to try some of them. I wish you had read through the first chapter as I think I did a pretty good job on it. Sorry to hear that. Hope you like the rest!**

**-2nd review: Glad you like my disclaimer. I was going to change it for the next chapters but was too much into trying to get the chapter themselves updated. Luckily, this one is different and I had as much fun with it as I did with the last one. Hope you like it. Oh, and The Game is the greatest and worst Game that you can ever play as you can never win but you can drag others into your loser-ism. ^-^**

**-3rd review: Why, yes, I am indeed a random person. I love to make people smile and my catch phrase has become "Smile! It's a new day!". My friends are a huge influence on me in the random category as they are just as bad as I am. ^-^ -several people sneeze in nearby vicinity- And what is the "go go dance"? Also, I shall indeed keep on going full speed ahead! XD**

**-4th review: Thanks so much for continually reviewing and I hope you continue to read it. I hope you like the heist. I worked very hard on it and have the image of Inspector Nakamori's and the other cops shocked and humiliated faces trapped forever in my evil vision of Kaitou KID taking over the world! XD Jk. But I seriously can picture it very well. ^-^**

**-5th review: You actually didn't miss it. I forgot to add it and edited the summary later to get it in. Sorry about that. ^-^ I'm glad you like Shrek as well. Puss In Boots all the way!**

**To Fragile Dreams XD: **

**-1st review: I am so happy to have maded you lose the Game. Sorry, but expect to continue losing it until Gin shoots me in the head for doing so. ^-^ Glad you like my story and it's title. I usually have the title in mind first and when I thought of this story, this title was the first one to come into my head and it stuck. ^-^ I'm glad it's different and super good. ^-^ I always try to mix things up a little. Hope you like the heist as well!**

**-2nd review: Glad you like how it is going. I really wanted to team the two up for fun and games. ^-^ I hope Conan really does find it out in the actual series. It'd be a nice twist. ^-^**

**-3rd review: How did you mix this up? I'm glad you still like it. And I actually don't care about losing the Game anymore as certain people -cough cough- made it no longer any fun except when I make other people lose. -evil smile- ^-^ In a way it does connect with Black Phantom 1412's but mine came to me when I was out and about and had seen others writing Neko stories but found them to be unsatisfactory to my own standards, no offense to others, but I believe if Black Phantom is willing, I would love to do a joint Neko Tantei/Kaitou story with her. ^-^ Hope she sees this! XD Glad I update so quickly for you. ^-^**

**Again, thanks to all and glad you enjoyed the story. Remember! Us authors live off of R&R! Oh, and just to piss off Fragile Dreams XD more, I believe I have something to tell you all...**

**I JUST LOST THE GAME! And once again, cakes are lies! And the answer to all future questions, is 42. ^-^ Yes, I am hyper right now so I am being completely random. Thanks for reading, and I love everyone. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5: Worry

**Lupin: _Where is that darn author? She is supposed to be doing her disclaimer herself!_ *growling***

**Kaito: Whoa there Lupin! Calm down! I'm sure we'll find the author soon. She couldn't have gotten far.**

***Dark shadow move by them quickly***

**Lupin: *pounces on shadow***

**Me: Ow! Lupin! Get off! T^T**

**Kaito: I don't think he is going to get off until you say it.**

**Me: T^T Fine. I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. T^T**

**Kaito: See? That wasn't so bad!**

**Me: Yes it was. I want my mysteries! T^T**

**Lupin: *sighs and shakes head* _I think I have enough fan girls hounding me, thank you._**

**Ok! Thanks everyone for reading my story and loving it so much. ^-^ Here is chapter 5. It's a bit darker than the others but I thought that we should put a little something in there for it. ^-^ I almost made myself cry with this! T^T Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and I won't be able to read any of the reviews I got after 9:30 last night or any today until past noon. Sorry if you were awaiting a reply. ^-^' Oh, and this chapter is very short, so sorry. ^-^'**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 5: Worry

Back in Tokyo, Ran Mouri, the friend (and secret crush ;3) of Shinichi Kudo, was beginning to worry.

_Shinichi promised that he would be back..._ She thought as she sat by the phone in her dad, Kogoro Mouri's detective agency. It was almost ten according to the clock by the TV.

Ran looked out the window for the hundreth time that night. Hoping, waiting for the dark figure of Shinichi to come down the road, making his way to her front door.

"Oh, Shinichi. Where could you be?" she said as she glanced at the phone, wishing for it to ring, to assure her that he was alright.

For an hour or so she continued to sit there, hoping, praying for Shinichi to make himself known...

Lupin's eyes shot open. Panting, he jumped out of the bed Kaito had bought for him. Trotting over into the bathroom, he jumped up onto the sink counter and looked into the mirror.

_Yep, still a cat._ He thought dejectedly as he stared at the cat with bright cerulean blue eyes and a couple streaks of white in his dark black fur.

Kaito had tried to wash out the dye from last night, but Lupin's feline side had taken over causing him to run from the dreaded water. Half an hour later, with both parties drenched completely, Kaito had stalked into his room to change, muttering as he went about getting dye that comes out easier.

Coming back to the present, Lupin sighed as he jumped off of the sink and onto the tiles below. Walking down the hallway, he stopped for a couple seconds by Kaito's doorway to look at the sleeping person within.

After last night's heist, Kaito had held up the jewel to the moon's light, holding his breath while both hoping and dreading that this was the one that he was searhing for. The jewel that had caused his fathers death. The jewel merely sparkled in the moon's cold uncaring light causing Kaito to only sigh, a bit more depressed that his revenge would have to wait another day.

_Letting him continue to sleep in is for the best._ Lupin thought as he headed into the living room where he proceeded to curl up on the couch cushions. _As for me, after a dream like that I can hardly imagine myself going back to sleep._ He thought darkly. _How on Earth am I going to let Ran know that I am OK? Everyone must be in a panic after finding my bloody clothes, but no body. Oh, Ran..._

Lupin closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his face with the image of Ran from his dream sitting by the window alone in the dark.

_How will I ever be me again?_ Lupin thought once again before drifting into dark haunted dreams filled with dark men, blood, pain, and tears that would break his heart...

* * *

**Sorry for messing up the chapter review in the previous update. Lol. ANways, thanks for reading and please review! Even though I may not get the reviews until later on. This chapter was a bit short but I felt that it needed to be added. Can't have it all fun and games, now can I? The actualy KaiShin is not going to happen for a few more chapters so those of you into Yaoi will have to wait. (I am sad too but I have to set the stage before I bring in the actors) Hope everyone enjoyed the heist last chapter. ^-^**

**And without further ado, I LOST THE GAME! XD**


	7. Chapter 6: School In Ekoda

**Me: *in room plotting***

**Kaito: What on Earth is she doing in there?**

**Lupin: Meow! _I'll find out!_ *slips through window and back out again with a camera* *Hands camera to Kaito***

**Kaito: She's planning an escape route because she doesn't want to do a disclaimer! Now we can't have that now, can we? *evil smile* *poof***

**Me: *tied to chair being tickled* Nooooo! Please stop! Fine! Fine! I'll say it.**

**Kaito and Lupin: *stops tickling me with feathers* Meow! Good! ^-^ *Evil smile***

**Me: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. T^T There? You happy? T^T**

**Kaito and Lupin: Meow! Very. ^-^  
**

**Ok! Here is a fairly long chapter of how Lupin accidentally goes to school with Kaito. Enjoy! ^-^  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 6: School In Ekoda

Lupin was startled awake by the sounds of running footsteps and cursing.

"Damn!" Kaito said as he rushed around the house trying to get everything together. "Aoko's going to hit me with her stupid mop if I'm late! Stupid alarm clock!"

Kaito continued to run around as Lupin just sat on the couch, his eyes following the frantic teen. Lupin started to clean himself of the rest of the dye, pausing every now and then with a grimace to wipe his tongue of the taste with his paw. Just as Lupin got the last of it out, Kaito skidded into the kitchen, dropping his bag onto the counter where it fell open.

Curiosity got the better of Lupin's more human side. He jumped off of the couch and headed over to the counter where he jumped onto it and quietly snuck over to the bag. Sitcking his head in it, he started to poke around, amazed at the many things Kaito had put in it.

_Not surprising considering who this is._ Lupin thought as he crawled a bit farther into the bag as he went through more of the interesting gadgets. He was starting to bat something around a little when all of a sudden the bag snapped shut and lifted into the air. Lupin yowled a little but the bag was too thick for Kaito to hear him.

"See you later Lupin!" Kaito called as he shut the door and ran to catch up with Aoko on her way to school.

A few minutes later they were both in the classroom with their classmates. Noticing Hakuba, who also went to school with him, Kaito grinned and reached into his bag for a little something he had been saving just for Hakuba.

"OW!" He yelled jumping out of his seat. Everyone turned to see what Kaito was yelling about. He was holding his finger which had a couple drops of blood forming on it. "What the heck?"

Kaito wrapped a band-aid he had in one of his pockets then carefully reached into his bag again, where he proceeded to pull out...

"Oh how cute!" a couple girls in the classroom said as Kaito held up Lupin by the scruff who was glaring at him. Kaito set him down on the desk.

"How did you get into my bag, Lupin?" he said to the cat, sitting back down in his desk. But before he could get a disdained meow out of the cat, all of the girls rushed over to cuddle the "cute an adorable kitty cat".

"Rowr!" Lupin said as he shot from the desk to avoid the scary fan girls and landed on the unfortunate Hakuba's desk.

"Kaito." Hakuba said, picking Lupin up in his arms. "Where did you get this cat?"

"I found him at Tropical Land." Kaito replied with a smirk. "Why? Want one as well?"

Lupin stuck his tongue out at Hakuba surprising him before he twisted out of his arms and ran off to Kaito.

_I don't like being cat-handled._ He thought as he smoothed out his fur which the girls thought was oh so cute. Just then, the teacher walked in.

"Ok class," she said. "Back to your seats. We need to start todays lesson."

"But teacher! Kaito has such a cute kitty!" one of the girls piped up.

The teacher looked at Kaito's desk and noticed the black cat sitting on it. She sighed.

"Kaito, why do you have a cat here?" she asked face palming a little.

"Sorry teacher." Kaito said with his wide grin. "Lupin wanted to meet everyone."

As Kaito said that the cat sat up a little and did a little kitty bow in the teachers direction earning more squeals and awwws from the girls.

"Fine," the teacher sighed knowing that she couldn't stop Kaito from doing whatever he wanted. "Just as long as he doesn't distract the class too much."

"Yes!" Kaito said smiling as he pulled Lupin closer to him. Lupin flattened his ears a little at this but decided to deal with it.

As first half the day went by, Lupin just wandered around the classroom running little errands for Kaito and even passing notes for some of the other students or just to look around at this new school.

At Lunch, all of the girls and a few of the guys crowded around Kaito and Lupin who sat on his desk twitching his tail.

"Where'd you get him?"

"What's his name?"

"Can I hold him?"

Kaito was barraged with questions about Lupin. Lupin started to fluff up with so many people touching him.

_Kaito! Save me!_ He thought giving Kaito a pleading look. Kaito smiled leaving Lupin hanging for a couple minutes before pulling out a smoke capsule which he proceeded to throw down. Everyone nearby started coughing. When the smoke was gone, both Lupin and Kaito were gone. The girls who had taken a great liking to Lupin gave chase for a little before giving up knowing that they couldn't find Kaito if he didn't want to be found.

Up on the roof, Kaito sat with his legs crossed laughing at Lupin's popularity.

_You think I want to be cuddled like that?_ Lupin thought glaring at Kaito while he smoothed out his fur.

"I'm sorry little buddy. I guess I should have rescued you a little sooner." Kaito said suppressing his laughter a little as he wiped some of the tears that were threatening to fall away. "I can't help it that thee girls like cats."

Lupin glared at Kaito before turning his back to him with his head turned up as if snubbing Kaito.

"Aw. C'mon. Don't be like that Lupin." he said pulling a cat toy out of his jacket and dangling it in front of Lupin.

Lupin tried to ignore it but his tail twitching gave him away. Kaito's grin grew bigger as he continued to bounce it in front of Lupin.

_Fine, I'll play your silly game._ Lupin thought pouncing at the toy with a meow. Kaito laughed pulling the toy just out of his reach. Lupin glared at him then crouched down and pounced for the toy. Laughing, Kaito pulled it just out of his reach again.

"Ahem." A voice said behind them startling the two. Kaito and Lupin turned towards the door that led back into the school to face Hakuba.

"I hate to interupt but I was wondering if this cat had any siblings." Hakuba continued. "Kaitou KID seems to have gotten his hands on a cat with the same colored eyes except that cat was white. It could even be this very same cat only dyed white. Know anything about it, Kaito?" he said looking at Kaito with a glare while Kaito merely sighed putting his Poker Face into place.

"How many times must I tell you. I am NOT Kaitou KID." He said then smirked before he started juggling some balls that had come out of no where. "I'm better. And please don't accuse my cute Lupin of stealing." He continued as he slipped the balls back into his sleeves. "My Lupin is better than any cat in this whole world including your new victim."

Lupin's tail twitched at the 'cute' part but otherwise didn't pay attention to the two as Kaito had pulled the toy back out and was dangling it in front of Lupin again. Hakuba glared at the cat who just glanced at him then went back to its toy.

"Very well then. But I shall prove that you are KID no matter what!" Hakuba said before heading back into the school.

"Hmph. I can't believe that Hakuba. He doesn't even have any evidence." Kaito said smirking as he continued to tease Lupin.

Lupin pinned his ears as he jumped to get the toy again.

_C'mon! Let me get it at least once!_ Lupin thought as he missed the toy again. In the background the bell rung.

"Well, c'mon Lupin." Kaito said picking Lupin up who meowed in surprise at the sudden move. "Time to get back to class."

Lupin huffed a little at being carried around. _I'm not a cute little kitty for everyone to mess with. Man, I'm getting tired of this._

Later in the day, as Lupin was wandering the classroom. A girl with crimson red hair beckoned Lupin over. Kaito twitched a little at this as the one who had called Lupin over was none other then Akako Koizumi, resident witch and stalker of Kaitou KID/Kaito Kuroba. Akako picked Lupin up and set him in his lap. Once he was seated, she tucked a note into his collar.

"Read it when you have time." She whispered in his ear. Startled that she had spoken to him as if he was a person, Lupin looked up at her to see that she was smirking at him! A little spooked, Lupin jumped from her lap and ran back to Kaito where he sat for the rest of the day. Kaito looked at him a little bit curious but knew that if Akako had wanted him to see the note, she would have given it to him herself. And if Lupin had wanted to share it he would have given it to Kaito so he restrained himself from slipping it from Lupin's collar.

_That girl is creepy._ Lupin thought as he shuddered a little from under Kaito's desk. _She spoke to me like I am a person! Does she know?_ Lupin thought but quickly dismissed the idea. _Nah, there is no way she could have known._ But the idea was now there in his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love hearing what everyone has to say even if it is rude. I can take criticism. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading. The Yaoism pair of Kaito and Shinichi still has to wait as I haven't gotten to a good scene yet. And since I love you all so much I just have to say one more thing...**

**I LOST THE GAME! XD**


	8. Chapter 7: A Way To Go Back!

**Me: *hiding on the roof* *looks at readers and holds finger to my lips as a sign to be quiet***

**Random lawyer A: Where is that offender! We must bring her to justice in court!**

**Other Random Lawyers: *shout in agreement* *run off to another location***

**Me: *stifles laughter* (Ahem behind me) *jumps and almost falls of roof* *turns and sees a mad Shinichi tapping his foot at me* *smile sheepishly***

**Later...**

**Me: *hanging from tree branches while tied in a thick rope pining my arms* T^T I apologize to all lawyers for not putting up a disclaimer.T^T I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed no matter how much I sneak around and wish it. T^T**

**Yay! Another chapter for my excitable followers! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that this one isn't that long but the next I promise will not only be funny but longer as well. ^-^ Enjoy. Oh, and there is a hint on the next chapter in here. See if you can find it. ^-^  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 7: A Way To Go Back?

Back at the house, Lupin jumped out of Kaito's arms and ran off to under the table. After struggling for a couple of minutes to get the paper out of his collar, Lupin had it out and laid it out so he could read it.

_'My dear kitty-fied detective,_

_I do hope that you can still read even though the answer is obvious from how you kept on staring at the board. Thanks to Lucifer, I have learned that you are actually Shinichi Kudo, the missing detective and Kaitou Cat. Since you are now another man who shall not fall to my spells, I have decided to help you be yourself even if it is for a day. Since science is the natural enemy of magic, I can not give you a direct temporary antidote, but there is one thing that will help. And that is... Catnip. The catnip will not affect your mental state as it does to other cats, it will merely be a counter for the poison that did this to you. Oh, and I suggest wearing a hat and long coat._

_-Akako Koizumi'_

_Wait, what?_ Lupin thought before shaking his head a going to reread the note. He reread it several times before it really registered. _I can be myself again! But what does she mean by coat and hat? And by only for a day, does that mean that this will only work once? And what does she mean by Lucifer? Is she trying to say that she is a witch? But magic doesn't exist! Well, who am I to talk?_

Lupin shook his head and picked up the note in his mouth. He trotted over to his bed and slipped it underneath before curling up on top of it to think.

_How do I get my hands on some catnip? And when I get it, do I eat it or do I just inhale the smell?_ Lupin pondered for a bit. _Well, I can just make a big fuss for it next time Kaito takes me shopping even though I don't want to. As for how, I can try both ways or I could just ask that witch how I am supposed to use it to get my body back. I'll try just smelling it first before I do that._

For the rest of the week, Lupin ate a lot of food to get Kaito to go shopping for it. Kaito also took Lupin to the school where he did the same things as last time but this time kept on glancing over at Akako.

Kaito noticed this, but stayed silent about that even though he pulled his usual pranks, coloring Hakuba's hair three different colors over the course of one week.

It was soon Sunday and Lupin was out of food causing Kaito to take him shopping. When the entered the petshop, Lupin shot out of Kaito's arms but was on a leash so he didn't get far. But he continued to pull on the leash until Kaito followed him to where the catnip was. He stopped and sat in front of the catnip. Kaito looked from the catnip then to Lupin and then back to the catnip.

"Oh hell no." he said. "We do not need to hyper spazzes in the house."

Mentally sighing, Lupin pulled out his last resort, the I'm-such-a-cute-and-innocent-little-kitty-cat look created by Puss In Boots. Kaito unfortunately, had his guard down and got a full blast of kitty cuteness. Not even the great Kaitou KID can stand up to this. Sighing, Kaito reached up and grabbed a small bag with a huffed "fine".

After getting the rest of the things they needed, which included, much to Lupin's distaste, a little kitty outfit for Kaito to get revenge for him using that look earlier. Loaded down with groceries, only Kaito of course, they headed back to the house with Kaito muttering all the while about how this was as bad as shopping with Aoko.

As Kaito put away the groceries, Lupin dug into one of the bags triumphantly pulling out a small plastic bag of catnip. ((All Hail the wonderful catnip! XD)) Then, he proceeded to run off with it and hid it under his bed with the note.

_I'll try it out tomorrow while Kaito is at school. I can probably get a message to that girl as well if it doesn't work._ Lupin thought as he trotted back into the kitchen to play with Kaito when he was done. _I really hope this catnip thing works even though I don't trust this girl too much._

* * *

**Hurrah! I thank all the reviewers and shall say to all yaoi fans who have been so patiently waiting, next chapter shall be the unveiling of the KaixShin! Woohoo! I'm as excited as you guys are. ^-^ Well, next chapter probably won't be published until near night though, so only about 24 more hours until the wait is finally over. ^-^ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as a special treat just for Fragile Dreams XD...  
**

**I LOST THE GAME! XD**


	9. Chapter 8: A Night As Neko Shinichi

**KID: Once again the author runs off to not do a disclaimer... *eye twitches***

**Neko Shinichi: *ears flatten* I'm getting tired of this...**

**KID: Indeed...**

**Me: I refuse to do disclaimers! T^T**

**KID and Neko Shinichi: *drags me by the ears back to my desk* WRITE IT RIGHT NOW!**

**Me: *Cowers* Fine... T^T I don't own it! T^T**

**Yay! A longer chapter! Hope you guys like it. Originally, this one and the next one were going to be one chapter to it got too long for my tastes so I broke it down into night, and the next day. ^-^ Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and this is where we get the dense boys in love stuff. ^-^  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

Chapter 8: A Night As Neko-Furry Shinichi

The next school day, Lupin sat the first half of the day on top of Kaito's head. At first, Kaito had tried to remove him but eventually just shrugged and left him there with his wide grin. From up there, Lupin actually helped launch some of Kaito's hair dye pellets around the room better. Kaito just pointed out his target with a slight nod of his head, then tossed the pellet into the air, and Lupin swatted it onto the victim's head. Hakuba turned to glare at Kaito as he knew that Lupin was helping him reck havoc on the students.

During Lunch, Lupin jumped off of his head and ran off to follow Akako when she had stopped at the door and glance at him with a smirk.

Around the back of the school, Lupin found Akako leaning against a tree.

"I knew you'd be coming my neko-tantei." She said smirking at him as he trotted over. "I believe your here to ask more about the catnip? And how I knew?"

Lupin looked up at her with his cerulean blue eyes and nodded.

"Very well then. I knew because of Lucifer, my servant, as I said in the note. He can tell me almost anything I want to know. Including that you and Kaito are none other than the Kaitou Thieves. But what I can't do is cast a spell on you because of the science in your blood stream nor can I influence Kaito's heart for some reason. But I was able to find out that catnip is part of the antidote for your current condition. All you need to do is inhale the aroma from point blank range and that should suffice." Akako said. Lupin cocked his head at her, one question still on his mind.

_Why do you want to help me?_ Lupin thought still a bit confused. Akako laughed, knowing the question on his mind.

"I am doing this only for my personal gain." She said. After a bit of a pause, she added. "And because I want to see the way this goes. You... fascinate me." Akako turned to leave. "Good luck little neko-tantei."

Lupin sat there for a second before shooting forward and leaping onto her shoulder. He purred into her ear then licked her cheek before blushing, if cats can blush, the running back to Kaito.

After school, Lupin and Kaito sat in the KID headquaters planning for that nights heist. Kaito had already sent out the note earlier that day. Their target, a beautiful emerald strung on a necklace of gold and silver designs that had been found in ruins of an ancient civilization.

"Ok," said Kaito with his signature KID grin. "Plans are all set! You sure you don't want to participate Lupin?" he said looking at the cat who was sitting on top of the blue prints.

"Meow!" Lupin replied.

Earlier, Lupin had torn up the parts of the plan that had Lupin in them. Kaito took that as a 'I don't want to help this time'. So, Kaito had rewritten all of his plans, but Lupin had still sat there reading them, or so it seemed to Kaito.

_But everyone knows that cats can't read, right?_ Kaito thought as he glanced over at Lupin.

"Well," Kaito said standing up and grabbing everything he needed for the heist. "See you latter Lupin!" he said as he scratched the cat's head.

_More like 'see you soon'._ Lupin thought with a smirk as he watched Kaito's retreating back. When he was sure Kaito was out of the house, Lupin jumped off of the table and pulled out one of Kaito's spare KID costumes. _Time to give this antidote a try._ Lupin thought as he ran to his bed and pulled out the catnip. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he ripped open the bag with his claws and breathed in the powerful scent of catnip.

At first, Lupin felt nothing happening but then a wave of pain hit him as his heart began to pound in his chest. He could feel his limbs began to painfully change and the floor got farther away. His senses blacked out for a couple minutes and when he opened his eyes, he was once again Shinichi Kudo but with a few changes. Grabbing some under clothes that he had gotten back from his house awhile ago, he put them on then looked himself over in the mirror.

His blue eyes still had a cat like quality to them and... he still had his tail and ears.

"So that's what she meant when she said a hat and long coat." Shinichi said outloud. He smiled a KID like grin, noting that his canines were a bit long as well, happy to hear his voice again. "Well, isn't Inspector Nakamori in for a surprise tonight?" Shinichi said as he glanced at the clock, speedily getting ready for the heist. He also grabbed some white dye capsules to change his hair, ears, and tail to white.

"Time to give everyone the shock of their lives." With that, Neko KID swept out of the room and headed for the heist.

At the museum that the heist was taking place at.

"Everyone get ready!" Shouted Inspector Nakamori as the clock read 5 minutes until 10 pm when KID would come.

Hakuba was leaning against a wall in the back counting down the time on his watch.

A cop near the case, smirked a little as the clock hit one minute.

Blue eyes gleamed in the darkness above as the clock began to tick down the last 30 seconds.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

And the room filled with smoke.

As it cleared, the cops and Inspector Nakamori automatically looked towards the case, where as they had predicted was a smirking Kaitou KID. He cleared his throat and spread out his arms.

"Ladies..." He began.

"And gentlemen!" finished a voice behind them. Everyone spun around to see a second identical Kaitou KID standing against the doorway.

"Wait a second," Hakuba said. "This KID is a bit different."

That's when everyone noticed that this KID had white hair and a... tail.

"What the !#$% is this KID?" screamed Nakamori whipping around to face the first KID.

KID looked just as shocked as they did. But then the other KID winked at him and he recognized those cat like eyes. That's when he decided to go along with it.

"Why, I don't believe they recognize you my dear partner." KID said, his smirk growing wider. "Care to introduce yourself?" The other KID smirked, showing off his canines.

With a bow, the Neko KID took off his hat and swept into a bow, revealing white cat ears.

"I am none other than Kaitou Cat." he said with a small purr to his voice. He straightened back up and replaced the hat on his head. "I am sad that you didn't recognize me Inspector Nakamori." he said with the signature KID grin.

With that insult, Inspector Nakamori recovered.

"I don't care what you guys think, just get them both!" he yelled turning an incredible shade of red.

Both KID's laughed as the other took a running start than flipped over their heads with cat like agility as the other KID pulled the necklace from the case. Then, with each KID standing on either side of the case, they took a bow and said together...

"Thank you for joining today's show and Good Night." Then they threw down smoke bombs, perfectly mirroring one another. When the smoke cleared both had vanished and identical white hang gliders could be seen vanishing in opposite directions.

"After them!" shouted Nakamori and the other officers scrambled to obey.

One officer smirked as he glanced up to one of the vents where he could spot a pair of blue eyes winking at him before vanishing into the darkness above.

Later on, both met up on the roof in full KID regalia, smiling at one another. Kaito was the first to speak.

"So, how did you end up as a cat, Shinichi Kudo." Kaito said startling the other a bit at the knowledge of his name but quickly recovered.

"Poison." replied Shinichi taking the hat and monocle off. Kaito followed suit as they both sat down on the edge of the roof looking down upon the lit up city. "Two men in black attacked me while I was trying to get some info on a black mailing that was right before my eyes. They discovered me than knocking me down, forced the poison down my throat. Apparently it is an untested poison that is supposed to be untraceable in the body. I've been stuck as a cat ever since then." He said his ears drooping a little at the memory of that day. Kaito had looked startled at the "men in black" part but had remained silent for most of the telling.

"How long are you going to stay a furry?" he asked. Shinichi's ears twitched a little at the furry part but he answered none the less.

"I was told 24 hours." He said with a sigh. "I guess after that it's back to a kitty. I hope you will allow me to stay at your house still. It is kind of hard to live in a huge mansion by yourself as a cat." He said looking at Kaito for an answer.

Kaito watched him for a second before cracking a smile.

"Are you kidding? That'd be awesome!" Shinichi was a bit surprised at the answer and his enthusiasm but smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." he said. "Well, since I still have a bit like this, what do you want to do?" He asked Kaito smirking a bit. Kaito smirked back.

"Fly." He said standing up then falling backwards off of the building then opening his hang-glider and soaring off into the sky. Shinichi watched for a moment, smirking, before following suit.

The two white hang-gliders, like white doves, danced throughout the night sky chasing one another.

Shinichi was so happy to be in his own body, albeit with some changes but his nonetheless, and to be flying in the cool night air that his eyes were filled with such pure joy and a broad smile across his face. Kaito, who was flying next to him, glanced over at his new partner and saw Shinichi's smiling face with those sparkling cerulean blue eyes ulimnated by the moon. Kaito was stunned at this sight and began to feel something strange in his heart, a fluttery aching yet warm feeling.

_Wha-what is this?_ He thought as he continued to stare at Shinichi, Poker Face all but gone. _Why would I be feeling such a thing? Has Kaitou KID truly met his match?_

"Kaito? Kaito?" said Shinichi snapping Kaito back into reality. "What's wrong?" Shinichi said with a worried look on his face as he glided beside Kaito. Kaito shook his head of the thoughts and pulled out a smile.

"Oh. Uh... Nothing." He said smiling then noticed a park below them. "Let's land down there."

Shinichi looked at him, not convinced but nodded and banked towards the park.

Both fliers landed gracefully onto the grass in a clearing in the darkened park. Kaito turned to Shinichi smiling.

"Well, since we can't be in these all day, I have some extra clothes." Kaito said, his smile growing wider. _Why am I suddenly so excited?_ He thought, but quickly dismissed it. Shinichi noticed a bit too late what Kaito meant and tried to escape, but unfortunately, even his cat reflexes were to slow to get away from Kaito's magicians hands. In a puff of smoke both boys were soon in casual clothes with Shinichi having a hat and long jacket to cover up his tail and ears. Shinichi's hair was also back to its dark black color. Kaito noticed that Shinichi was blushing a little after Kaito had finished.

_Why is he blushing?_ He thought. _Could it really be 'that'?_ Kaito contemplated. _Nah, it couldn't be._

On the other hand, Shinichi was also wondering why he was blushing and hoping that Kaito hadn't noticed. _Why on Earth am I blushing? There is no need for me to be. It's just Kaito and we're both guys._ Shinichi was very confused but hid it well.

"Ok!" Kaito chirped happily. "Since you have some time as Shinichi, let's go wander around town."

"Barou." Shinichi said. "It last 24 hours so I have until tomorrow night. We should just head back to your house and get some rest." He said a bit harshly to cover up his embarrasment. _Why am I so embarrased?_

Kaito almost let his Poker Face slip when Shinichi said that but quickly covered it up. _Why am I so disappointed?_ He wondered.

"OK." He replied to Shinichi.

Both teens walked in silence back to Kaito's house, taking glances at each other when they thought the latter wasn't looking, thinking and wondering what these feelings that they had were.

* * *

**At last! It is done! On to the next chapter! T^T Lol. Hope you guys liked it. ^-^ I had it a bit different at first but then I felt I was rushing it so I slowed it down to the falling in love part first. You'll get to see some deeper stuff in the next chapter. ^-^ I can't wait to finish it. ^-^  
**

**Boredom and no idea what other random thing to write... T^T  
**


	10. Authors Note

**KID: She didn't...**

**Neko Shinichi: She did...**

**Dannichigo: I'm sorry! T^T  
**

* * *

The Cat-astrophe

* * *

I am so terribly sorry, but I had computer problems and may have lost all of my published and unpublished work or both fanfictions and original work... T^T I have someone trying to salvage them but in case they can't, I will be rewriting the lost chapters. If I do not have them salvaged by the end of July, I will publish the rewritten chapters. So until then, all stories are on hiatus. I am hitting myself over this enough so please don't get mad. Again, I apologize and hope you all can wait.

* * *

**KID: Well, I don't know about you but I don't think I can last with this emo hanging around.**

**Neko Shinichi: -just stares at Dannichigo-**

**Dannichigo: -In Tamaki corner complete with little dark cloud-**


End file.
